Dark Heart
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Mini fic - ¿Puede un corazón puro envenenarse a tal grado de volverse cruel y vengativo? ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Contiene lenguaje soez y violencia. Solo para mayores de edad. Se recomienda discreción.


**Primera parte. El inicio de todo**

 _"Hacía mucho, en los albores del tiempo, el Infinito estaba habitado por dioses sin forma que vivían divagando en la inmensa oscuridad, dejándose llevar por el vacío._

 _Sin nada que ver, más que aquella penumbra, los dioses decidieron que aquel lugar inhóspito sería un buen sitio para comenzar a fundar cosas maravillosas que le dieran sentido a su existencia._

 _Fue así que crearon el Universo._

 _Hicieron planetas, estrellas, galaxias y constelaciones, concluyendo realizar no solo un hogar para ellos, sino también para su descendencia, naciendo las primeras civilizaciones._

 _Los dioses vivían en el Olimpo, y estaban encargados de regir las leyes universales para vivir en paz y armonía, tanto entre ellos como con los habitantes de los distintos planetas._

 _Por mucho tiempo, la paz reinó en el universo, pues entre los dioses, se encontraban dos hermanas cuya misión era mantener el equilibrio. Sus nombres eran Cosmos y Caos._

 _Cosmos, una hermosa joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azules, se encargaba de impartir justicia y velar porque todo estuviera en armonía, y Caos, la joven de cabellos rojos como la lava de un volcán y ojos ambarinos, castigaba a quien desobedeciera a su hermana._

 _Y así lo hicieron, por mucho tiempo, una complementando a la otra, limpiando el terreno para los dioses mayores, hasta que Caos se cansó._

 _Harta de ser la sombra de su hermana, la joven Caos decidió revelarse contra su familia y su naturaleza, alegando ser igual de poderosa que Cosmos y declarándole la guerra al Olimpo._

 _En castigo por su rebeldía, los dioses la expulsaron, quitándole su semilla estelar._

 _Al no tener alma, Caos se transformó en una sombra oscura, quedando imposibilitada para entrar a su hogar. Enfadada, juró vengarse de todos ellos, comenzando una guerra que no tendría fin hasta que pudiera gobernar todos los confines de la galaxia._

 _Ante aquella amenaza, los dioses decidieron que solo Cosmos tenía la capacidad de derrotar a su hermana, convirtiéndola en guerrera, naciendo así Sailor Cosmos. Y para ayudarla, crearon un ejército de guardianas que lucharían a su lado, reencarnando las veces necesario con tal de proteger lo que habían creado._

 _Así fue como dio inicio la Guerra de las Sailors"._

Sentadas en el patio de piedra flanqueado por columnatas de granito, se encontraba un grupo de niñas, rodeando a una mujer, ya entrada en años, sentada delante de un pozo.

La anciana, de largos cabellos plateados, de rostro ajado pero bondadoso y túnica gris, relataba aquella leyenda a sus pupilas en una calurosa tarde de verano, mientras éstas la miraban fijamente, prestando completa atención a cada una de sus palabras.

Tras ellas, de pie, se encontraban dos jovencitas; una de largos cabellos negros y ojos violetas y la otra de cabellos rubios con tonalidades rojizas y de ojos carmesís, escuchando la narración con los corazones sobrecogidos.

Ambas muchachas llevaban túnicas blancas y eran tutoras del grupo de niñas que escuchaban con gran atención a la Abadesa, líder de aquél monasterio perdido en las montañas de un lejano planeta.

La anciana continuó su relato.

— _"Solo aquella guerrera de corazón puro que demuestre gran fortaleza, podrá convertirse en la Sailor Legendaria, y será capaz, con la bendición de Cosmos, de derrotar al Caos para siempre"_

Las niñas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, un tanto inquietas, bajo la atenta mirada de sus tutoras. La abadesa se puso de pie.

—Bueno niñas, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Es hora de volver a sus actividades.

—Pero Abadesa —dijo una niña de cabellos verdes — ¿Qué hay del Caldero Primordial? ¿Qué pasará si Caos lo descubre?

—El Caldero Primordial está protegido por Sailor Cosmos. Caos no puede acercarse a él porque no tiene semilla estelar. Sin un alma, ella no puede hacer nada.

—Pero, ¿y si llega hasta aquí? —preguntó preocupada una niña de trenzas azules. —Ella podría robarnos una semilla estelar de nuestro jardín.

—Caos no se llevará nada —dijo la anciana mujer, poniéndose de pie. —Galaxia, Katsumi, por favor lleven a las niñas de vuelta a su salón de clase.

Al oír sus nombres, las jóvenes dieron un respingo, inclinaron la cabeza y comenzaron a ordenar a las niñas para llevarlas de vuelta a sus labores.

Las niñas hicieron dos filas, seguidas por ambas muchachas.

— ¿En verdad crees que estemos protegidas de Caos? —preguntó Katsumi, la joven de cabellos negros.

—Por supuesto que sí. La abadía se encuentra muy bien protegida y lejos de cualquier civilización. No tan fácil pueden encontrarnos —. Respondió Galaxia, tranquilizando a su amiga.

— ¿Iras esta tarde al rezo de Cosmos? La abadesa quiere hacerle una plegaria por la paz en la capilla.

—Sí, claro, después de ir al Jardín de las semillas. Hoy me toca guardia.

—Odio que nos pongan a hacer guardia cuando somos las más jóvenes.

Galaxia se encogió de hombros.

—Debemos hacerlo. Pronto seremos adultas y tenemos que asumir las mismas responsabilidades que las hermanas.

—Lo sé, pero es un poco molesto. Ojalá pudiera estar en casa con mi familia y no aquí.

Galaxia hizo una mueca, sintiendo pena por Katsumi. La muchacha tenía ocho años cuando fue rescatada por las sacerdotisas de la abadía, después que su familia hubiera muerto en medio de la guerra.

—Llevaré a las niñas a su clase de costura. Te veo en la tarde en la capilla.

—Si.

La pelinegra se despidió de ella, marchándose con el pequeño grupo.

Galaxia soltó un suspiro. Todas ellas, al igual que Katsumi y ella misma, eran huérfanas afectadas por la guerra iniciada por Caos hacía millones de años.

Echó a andar camino al Jardín de las Semillas, pensando un poco en su propia vida.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, aquél monasterio escondido era su hogar, pues según le contaban, sus padres habían muerto en batalla, dejándola huérfana a sus escasos seis meses, y si no hubiera sido por la Abadesa, ella no estaría con vida.

Por eso ella no compartía el sentir de su amiga, porque aun en su desdicha, se sentía afortunada de haber vivido siempre en aquél lugar, rodeada del amor de sus hermanas y sin haber tenido que sufrir el dolor de ver morir a su familia.

La joven Galaxia llegó hasta el Jardín de las Semillas, un hermoso campo irreal lleno de flores y árboles, ubicado en una dimensión alterna dentro de los muros del monasterio, en el cual, moraban las semillas estelares de todas aquellas personas que habían muerto desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Era un cementerio de semillas, y ellas, las Sacerdotisas del Monasterio del Planeta Noctum, tenían la única misión de protegerlo de Caos.

La muchacha se introdujo en aquel campo, sintiendo una gran paz en su corazón. Abrió los brazos y cientos de semillas estelares salieron de las flores, brillando a la luz del eterno sol que jamás se ocultaba.

Galaxia sonrió. No podía creer que ella fuera una de las guardianas de ese hermoso jardín, pues sabía que entre aquellas semillas, se encontraban las de sus padres, y eso la hacía feliz.

La joven de cabellos rubio-rojizos se recostó en el tronco de un frondoso árbol, e invadida por la gran paz del lugar, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo y placentero, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

~o~

Galaxia despertó, con una extraña sensación en su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida en el Jardín? Se levantó rápidamente, devolviendo con un movimiento de manos las semillas a sus respectivas flores y se apresuró a salir del lugar.

Para cuando emergió de la extraña dimensión, ya era noche y no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Solo el ulular del viento que se colaba entre las columnatas de la abadía era el único sonido, provocándole a la chica un escalofrío. Una punzada se centró en la boca de su estómago.

Se apresuró a bajar las escalinatas y a recorrer los pasillos sin techo, en dirección a la capilla. Abrió las pesadas puertas de doble hoja y lo que vio fue un espectáculo macabro que la horrorizó por completo.

Tendidas en el suelo, y en medio de un charco de sangre, se encontraban la Abadesa y las hermanas mayores.

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, no pudiendo creer lo que veía, saliendo horrorizada de aquel lugar ahora con dirección a los claustros, en busca de las niñas.

No caminó ni dos pasos. Las veinte niñas huérfanas estaban decapitadas y su sangre manchaba los pasillos.

Galaxia reculó, pues su blanca túnica ahora estaba teñida de sangre. No pudo más. Soltó un desgarrador grito de terror y comenzó a buscar la manera de salir de ahí. Tenía que huir.

Con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y la garganta echa un nudo, la rubia-pelirrojiza corrió por unos largos pasillos, dispuesta a irse lo antes posible cuando un estruendo la hizo volverse, invadida por el pánico.

Las torres principales comenzaron a incendiarse y desde ahí, pudo escuchar un grito de socorro.

—¡Katsumi! —gritó Galaxia, corriendo hacia las torres incendiadas, tratando de rescatar a su amiga.

Pero su paso se vio frenado por cinco largas figuras de ojos rojos y sonrisas sádicas.

Galaxia se detuvo en seco. El miedo se había apoderado de ella. Las figuras caminaron, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Para ese momento, el fuego ya empezaba a extenderse, comenzando a consumir el monasterio.

—¡Piedad! —gritó la muchacha, postrándose de hinojos.

—Piedad es lo que pidió mi Señora, antes que esos infames le arrancaran su Semilla Estelar —hablo una de ellas, dejando ver su rostro a la luz de las llamas.

Era una joven, más grande que Galaxia, corroída por la maldad. Usaba un traje de marinero, echo de metal oscuro, a modo de armadura y portaba dos brazaletes, con la marca de Caos en cada uno de ellos.

Las otras se acercaron a quien parecía su líder, dispuestas a atacar a la joven sacerdotisa en el momento que se les indicara. Al igual que su líder, ellas también llevaban armaduras en forma de traje de marinero oscuro y brazaletes.

Una sádica sonrisa desfiguraba su rostro, inyectadas del veneno vengativo de la antigua Diosa.

—Muéstrame el Jardín de las Semillas, sacerdotisa, y tal vez no te de una muerta tan dolorosa como la de tus amigas.

La oscura Sailor sacó unas cuchillas de sus brazaletes, dispuesta a asesinar a la muchacha, cuando un grito le marcó el alto.

Furiosa, la Sailor scout miró hacia el frente, mientras sus esbirras se ponían en posición de batalla.

Ahí, dispuestas a luchar, se encontraban cinco sailor scouts, vestidas exactamente igual a ellas, con excepción del color de su armadura, pues ésta era dorada. Eran las Sailor Ligths, al servicio de Cosmos.

—¡Aléjate de ella, Sailor Wicked! – ordenó la líder de las guerreras de la luz. —Yo seré tu oponente.

—Como gustes, Sailor Hope.

Y dando un grito de guerra, dio inicio aquella batalla de Sailors, en medio de un monasterio que era consumido por las llamas.

Galaxia aprovechó la distracción para correr en dirección a la torre desde donde se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio, que para ese momento, ya habían cesado.

La muchacha temía lo peor, pero aun así no perdió la esperanza. Aun a pesar que su corazón estaba adolorido, salvar a Katsumi era lo menos que podía hacer.

La rubia-pelirrojiza logró acercarse a la derrumbada torre, y para su buena suerte, pronto divisó entre los escombros la figura de su amiga. Sin tiempo que perder, se acercó a ella, intentando salvarla, pero en ese instante una de las sailor oscuras la tiró de los cabellos, aventándola unos cientos de metros, interponiéndose para evitar que Galaxia salvara a la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué intentabas hacer, rata? —el tono de Sailor Revenge era sádico. — ¿Creíste que porque estábamos en la batalla, íbamos a descuidarte?

Con fuerza sobre humana, la sailor pelimorada levantó los escombros, sacando a Katsumi y sosteniéndola como muñeca de trapo entre sus manos.

—Parece que esta pulga aun respira, pero no lo hará por mucho tiempo —. La mujer empuñó una espada y la puso en el cuello de la moribunda. —No te preocupes, sacerdotisa. Al final me vas a agradecer el que acabe con el sufrimiento de esta putita.

— ¡No! —gritó desesperada Galaxia.

En ese instante, una marca apareció en su frente, liberando una onda expansiva que proyectó a las diez sailors por los aires e hizo que el fuego se apagara. Acto seguido, una inmensa luz invadió a la muchacha, despertando su poder.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Sailor Envy.

—Maldita sea —masculló Wicked —ella es una sailor scout de la luz. ¡Vámonos!

Aturdida y enfurecida, Sailor Revenge se puso de pie.

— ¡Esto no se ha acabado, sacerdotisa! Te juro por la oscuridad de Caos que voy a vengarme —. Y desapareció, junto con las demás sailor scouts oscuras.

Galaxia corrió hacia Katsumi, acunándola entre sus brazos mientras las demás guerreras se acercaban a ella. Sailor Hope dio instrucciones.

—Sailor Empthy, Sailor Patience, vayan a ver si hay más sobrevivientes. Sailor Faith y Sailor Goodness, quédense aquí con ella. Yo iré al Jardín de las Semillas. Sailor Cosmos no tarda en llegar y querrá ponerlo a salvo.

—Si —respondieron las chicas al unísono.

—Debemos apresurarnos. Las Dark Sailors sembraron la semilla de Caos y no faltará mucho tiempo para que ella se apodere del lugar.

Las muchachas bajaron la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se separaron.

Sailor Faith y Sailor Goodness se acercaron a Galaxia.

—Debemos irnos —dijo bondadosamente Goodness, hincándose y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la desconsolada chica. —Caos no tarda en aparecer y esto solo será un lugar de destrucción y muerte.

—Está bien —contestó con amarga resignación la rubia – pelirrojiza —No sé qué haremos pero estaremos bien.

—No, no lo entiendes —dijo Faith —ambas vendrán con nosotras.

— ¿Qué?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, tú eres una sailor scout, como nosotras. Debes ir con nosotras para que entrenes y luches contra Caos.

—Yo no puedo luchar —replicó Galaxia — ¿qué no ves que solo soy una humilde sacerdotisa? Soy una de las guardianas del Jardín de las Semillas, eso es todo, y ahora la única que queda porque no sé si mi amiga va a sobrevivir.

En ese momento, las guerreras restantes se reunieron con las chicas.

—Ya está —dijo Hope —Cosmos ha hecho su trabajo y ha puesto a salvo el Jardín.

—Hemos revisado todos los rincones del lugar —dijo Empathy

—No hay ningún superviviente. Todas fueron masacradas y consumidas por las llamas —. Agregó Patience.

—Entonces no tenemos nada que seguir haciendo aquí —. Comento Sailor Hope — ¿Cómo te llamas, sacerdotisa?

—Galaxia. Mi nombre es Galaxia.

—Bien Galaxia, ven con nosotras. Pero me temo que tendrás que dejarla —dijo Hope, refiriéndose a Katsumi.

— ¿Qué? —La muchacha aferró aún más el moribundo cuerpo de su amiga contra el suyo —No la voy a dejar. Ella aún está viva y es mi deber salvarla.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar —. Dijo una voz detrás del grupo de chicas.

Al oírla, las cinco sailor scouts se volvieron, hincándose en señal de respeto, mientras Galaxia hacía un esfuerzo para ver al ser extremadamente luminoso que había aparecido ante ellas.

La rubia solo distinguió la silueta de la figura, observando una gran capa, alas, un báculo y lo que parecía ser unas largas coletas, pero jamás vio su rostro.

—No es posible…— murmuró la muchacha, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Señora —dijo Hope, sin levantar la vista.

—Mi pequeña Galaxia —la voz era dulce y melodiosa, pero al mismo tiempo muy solemne —hoy has demostrado tener un corazón noble y bondadoso, y esa valentía que mostraste despertó tu poder sailor. Quiero que te unas a mi ejército y luches al lado de mis guerreras.

—No puedo aceptarlo, Sailor Cosmos. No puedo dejar a mi amiga a su suerte.

—No la vas a dejar a su suerte. Sailor Hope te puso una prueba para ver qué tan puro era tu corazón y la has pasado. Ambas vendrán a vivir al Palacio de las Sailors, donde tú entrenaras y ella se recuperará. Después de eso, tendrá una vida tranquila y próspera.

En medio de sus lágrimas, Galaxia sonrió. Se sintió realmente bendecida por Cosmos, aceptando de inmediato unirse a su ejército. Sus ahora compañeras la abrazaron, en señal de bienvenida, tomaron a la moribunda en brazos y desaparecieron gracias al poder de Cosmos, antes que Caos llegara.

Sin embargo, no se percataron, que la oscura sombra de la antigua Diosa ya había llegado y había presenciado el nacimiento de la nueva Sailor.

—Con que una nueva guerrero, ¿eh? Pues bien, hermanita, veamos si tu muñequita tiene el corazón tan puro como dices, o mejor aún, lo tiene tan débil como yo lo necesito.

Y la espectral risa del ente retumbó por las ruinas del destruido monasterio.

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Bueno pues ya por fin estoy publicando el capítulo uno de este mini fic para el Desafio de Titanes! Espero que les guste la nueva temática que estoy tomando ya que quería hacer algo diferente, y como ven, es la historia de Sailor Galaxia y como fue que pasó de ser la Guerrera Legendaria al huesped de Caos. Estaba ya un poco cansada de la miel y el romance, así que quise plasmar sentimientos negativos como el odio, la ira, la venganza y el desprecio, y como es que un corazón que una vez fue bueno, pudo envenenarse tanto.

No me mal entiendan, obvio creo en el amor y el romance, pero a veces los villanos tambien necesitan su protagonismo.

Bombones sé que me pidieron actualización de El destino de las Estrellas, voy a hacerlo esta semana. He estado algo ocupada en asuntos personales pero ya esta semana actualizo, y como ya les había mencionado en la página, dejaré en hiatus Lune de Versailles. ¿En verdad no les gusta la historia? :c porque para mi es un fic prometedor pero casi ni lo leen ni tiene rw.

En fin, me despido, esperando les guste esta historia! Que pasen linda noche! Besos estelares!


End file.
